Geologic formations are used for many purposes such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production and carbon dioxide sequestration. Boreholes are typically drilled into the earth in order to intersect and access the formations. Drilling results in drill cuttings, which are small pieces of rock or other debris that break away from the formation due to the action of the drill bit. Cuttings are traditionally analyzed at the surface when they emerge from a discharge pipe due to circulation of the drilling mud. Often a distinct facility at the surface is outfitted to perform the analysis.